A Very Special Day
by Black Shard
Summary: Christmas holds a very special place in Zane's heart not because of the holiday itself but because it's also his birthday. But whether or not that will ease the empty feelings in his heart will be answered as he reminisces over the past...


**A Very Special Day**

 **Hi guys! It's been such a long time since I've been here!**

 **Now I'm breaking my hiatus with this special story for a very special day! See what I did there? Anyway, if you're thinking it's Christmas, then… you're sorta right. This year's Christmas story will instead be all about Zane's birthday cuz we don't wanna have the poor guy feeling left out right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy my newest story!**

* * *

 _It was Christmas day but Dr. Julien didn't have any trees, wreaths, or presents in his tiny abode in the Birchwood Forest. Zane didn't mind because he was used to spending Christmas like this. He and his father always celebrated the holidays like this ever since he was first activated._

 _They would celebrate Christmas the day before because this day was reserved for an even more important reason…_

 _Christmas day also happens to be Zane's birthday._

 _Like every year since Zane came to his life, Dr. Julien showered the nindroid with all the love he can give and they would share a home-cooked meal together. It wasn't much but they couldn't have it any other way._

" _Zane, do you understand why this day is so important?" His father asked._

" _Because it's Christmas?" The nindroid tilted his head slightly, making him look even more naïve than he already was._

" _No," Dr. Julien chuckled while shaking his head, "It's not just that. Today is your birthday. Now that I have you here with me, my life feels complete. I now have a reason to live. I can finally be a father and finally know what it's like to be happy."_

" _But why would it be considered a 'birthday'? I'm not an organic being like you."_

" _There is much more to it than that, Zane…"_

 _The inventor's eyes turned foggy but just for an instant, as if a buried memory reemerged deep within the long-forgotten abyss in his heart…_

" _Father? Have I said something wrong?" Zane asked, worrying he must've offended him._

" _Not at all. I was just thinking about some stuff…" His father dismissed him._

" _What stuff?"_

" _You… You'll figure it out one day…"_

 _Zane wondered what his father was hiding from him. In fact, he never really spoke much about his life before he made him. The nindroid's desire for the truth had yet to be sated but for now, all he wanted was to spend his birthday with his father, the only family he knew. One day, he'll find out the truth…_

* * *

"Zane!"

Hearing his own name brought the ice ninja out of his little flashback. It took seconds for him to remember he was helping out on some errands for some the locals of Arbouria who had to get their shops ready for tomorrow when the Christmas festivities were finally over.

"W-what…?" Zane sat up, still slightly discombobulated by his previous stupor.

"You were out of it for five minutes straight. It was like you were in your own little world." The baker hovered over him.

"I apologize…" The former nindroid sighed.

"It's no big deal. Nobody's perfect."

"Perhaps so…"

"You should head back home," The librarian started, "You've done everything you promised us and Heather might start feeling lonely without you to celebrate Christmas."

"Okay. I hope you were satisfied with my assistance."

"Of course. Oh, and have a merry Christmas."

"You too." Zane bade the townsfolk farewell before leaving, not telling them about his birthday since he already expected it anyway.

'No one even knows today is my birthday…' He still mused to himself.

* * *

On his way back home, Zane took in the sights of his new abode.

Arbouria was covered in snow, turning the quaint settlement into a winter wonderland. Much of the population, young and old were out enjoying winter activities such as building snowmen, having snowball fights, or sledding. Being the ninja of ice and snow, Zane wasn't bothered at all by the cold temperature. In fact, the snowfall during Arbouria's winters increased ever since he moved in with the plant wielder though the nature-loving people didn't complain.

Arbouria was a pleasant little town and it didn't take long for Zane to get accustomed to living in the forested settlement. Some customs were definitely different from those of Ninjago City, such as calling chips 'crisps' and adding 'u' to some words but the ice ninja was quick to adapt to their ways of life now that he was a citizen of their town and was happily married to Heather.

Those memories of their wedding were one of his happiest. Looking back now, the ice ninja still found it amazing how he was able to even form a relationship with her.

However, there were also some less wonderful memories he made in his lifetime.

Zane truly loved Heather and his brothers but it was still painful knowing his beloved father was now gone and this time, for good. He already lost him before but it didn't make losing him for a second time any less heartrending and it didn't help that his birthday was easily overlooked by Christmas itself. He now understood why some people say having your birthday on a holiday is not all it's cracked up to be. This time of year, people would wish him a merry Christmas but not even once did he get any 'happy birthday' from anyone outside his loved ones though this did little to surprise him.

Everywhere Zane went, the holiday spirit always lingered. People were exchanging gifts, eating a Christmas meal together, or just catching up on each other's lives. All the propaganda made his birthday seem insignificant since everyone's minds were consumed by Christmas cheer. Just about every store had a wreath hanging from their doors and the bakeries had Christmas cakes since they would stop selling birthday cakes by the twenty-first. Even the ninjas have their own families and such but it wasn't his birthday being so easily overlooked that bothered him.

This feeling of loneliness he had ever since he joined the ninjas still lingered.

Zane knew he truly belonged with the ninjas and that he and Heather were meant to be yet the feeling that he is still alone still hasn't gone away. Time can't heal all wounds and perhaps these feelings of isolation is one of them.

Even today, a particularly bitter memory still stuck to him and it will for the rest of his life…

* * *

 _Zane was speechless while watching his father wither away before him._

 _Adam Julien's time was already up and he no longer had a place in the living world so it wasn't long after the Overlord's defeat that he had to leave his son again._

"… _Zane… We both know… this day will come… I'm not afraid…" The ice ninja's father whispered from his deathbed._

" _But I never wanted it to happen…" The normally composed nindroid clutched his father's hand tightly as if he would disappear if he loosens his grip even in the slightest bit._

"… _I understand… But you're a strong young man… Even as I depart from this world… I'll still love you… I want you to know that…"_

" _Father…"_

" _You are my legacy… Zane Julien… My time is up… but yours is just beginning… There's only one thing… I would like for you to do…"_

" _What is it?"_

" _Live… Live your life as you wish… All I could ever want… from you… is for you… to be happy…"_

" _I can't… Not now…"_

 _"I know what it's like… But do not worry for me… At least I'll be with Claire again…"_

"… _We will wait for you… I love you… my son…"_

 _The pulse Zane felt in his father's hand faded until he couldn't feel anything but cold flesh._

 _His father was gone and this time, he'll never come back._

 _Tears started to flow from Zane's icy blue eyes but he didn't break down into hysterics. He wept onto his father's body and the only sound to escape from his are his muffled sniffles. Deep in his heart, he never wanted to see this day come to pass despite knowing about the inevitability of death. He always remained steadfast no matter what went on around him but it took the death of his father to cause the pillar to break._

 _Heather remained speechless the whole time while standing by her lover's side, understanding he would need some space to mourn the only blood family he had left. She had seen Zane as one of the cool and composed types but he actually felt emotions even before becoming human and perhaps, even more so than anyone she ever knew. He may not go into hysteric sobs but seeing him cry was enough to break her heart but there was nothing she can do to console him._

 _Even for the ninjas, life isn't always fair._

* * *

Zane felt something wet on his cheek and knew it was a single tear running down his pale face.

He found it odd how he can still cry and not realize it even after becoming human. He assumed he could never feel any emotions when he was a nindroid but long before he was changed into an organic being, he never knew his capabilities. He truly has grown a lot since Sensei Wu found him and he became the ninja of ice yet he still felt as if he was too different from the others.

'Some things just never change…' The former nindroid thought to himself.

Whether he wanted to or not, the ice ninja had to accept the harsh truth. His father was gone. He can't keep his mind in the past and he must look to the future.

Zane was brought back to always help those in need and the least he can do for his father was to respect his wishes and continue his duties as a ninja to defend those in need, even after the Overlord was defeated by Lloyd. Where there's light, there's always darkness and one day, the Overlord will return and the ninjas will have to prepare for it.

But right now, the world was in an era of peace and everyone must cherish what precious time they have left before the cycle starts anew. For now, all that mattered to Zane was to be a good husband and continue protecting Ninjago for as long as he lives.

"Oh my god! Look! It's Zane!" Several fans recognized him and flocked towards the ice ninja.

"Zane! I love you!"

"Come here! Let's take a selfie!"

Zane was a little bewildered by the fans but he had plenty of time to socialize a bit.

Being as courteous as he had always been, the former nindroid greeted his admirers and even agreed to take some selfies with them. At least the fans distracted him from his loneliness. But just as he expected, they all wished him a merry Christmas but never a happy birthday. He was used to it though and took it all in stride.

* * *

Before he knew it, Zane made it to the familiar sight of his and Heather's home.

He remembered the day he first met Heather in front of this house and it still felt like yesterday when they first met. They managed to inherit it after Heather's parents left for a smaller abode and Ivy found her own home. The garden where he saw her face for the first time still grew in the backyard and with the kunoichi of nature's powers, its flowers were in bloom all year long.

All he wanted to do now was to have a moment of respite with his wife and ease his mind from all the hard work and painful memories.

Instead of Heather alone greeting him, a completely different welcome awaited him.

"SURPRISE!"

Zane was too shocked to make a sound but his hand flew to his chest where his newly organic heart went at least a million miles per hour from the sudden surprise. The ice ninja immediately recognized the faces of his loved ones surrounding him and behind them was a large banner on the wall spelling out 'Happy Birthday'.

"W-what is the meaning of this...!?" The astonished ninja gasped.

"Happy birthday, Zane!" Heather hugged her husband and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

Zane's falcon companion flew over and perched onto his shoulder, making soft chirps as if it too wished his partner a happy birthday.

"You actually remembered my birthday?" Zane asked while still trying to catch his breath.

"Of course! We wouldn't forget our brother's birthday!" Kai boasted but his elemental opposite can hear the kindness hidden in his voice.

"You didn't have to do all this just for me…!" The ice wielder was still stunned by the surprise.

"You're our brother and after everything you've done for us, you deserve the very best!" Cole assured the white ninja with a hearty pat on the back.

"Wait. Don't you all have your own agendas for the holidays?"

"This isn't the time to worry about that. Right now, it's all about you."

"And Heather, since when did you plan out all this?"

"This morning," The plant wielder answered, "You already said you'd go out and help the locals and I thought the ninjas and I could prepare a little surprise for you while you were gone."

Zane also noticed that most of the Christmas decorations in their abode were gone, making the quaint suburban house look similar to his original home in the Birchwood Forest whenever he and his father celebrated his birthday. The bittersweet memories resurfaced but the ice wielder didn't want to ruin his own special day and kept a gracious air to him.

"Zane, you should open up the presents we got you," Jay suggested, "Don't worry. We didn't do any combination 'birthmas' presents or that kind of crap. It's all about you."

"I'm truly grateful… I am… but- "

"No buts! Here, open mine!" The blue ninja shoved his gift wrapped in light icicle blue.

It was all somewhat nostalgic for Zane. Simply spending time with the ninjas and eating a meal brought him back to the times he would do the same with his father. The ice ninja meticulously unwrapped the package and opened the box. Inside was a simple hard drive which wasn't much but just the fact that Jay bothered to get him a birthday present in the midst of the holiday that vastly overshadows his birthday filled the robot tuned human with gratitude.

"Thank you, Jay. I really appreciate it." The nindroid turned human was touched but part of him wondered if the lightning ninja did this out of fear that Heather will torture him just like she did when he once said his birthdays must suck.

One by one, each ninja and kunoichi offered their presents that ranged from useful gadgets to cute little trinkets like novelty mugs or charms for his phone. It didn't really matter to the white ninja because all that mattered was that he can be with all of his loved ones once more.

"Did you like the presents?" Luna asked.

"Of course. Thank you." Zane expressed his gratitude.

"You must be hungry too," Heather added, "I made you a special dinner for you birthday."

The kunoichi of nature guided her husband to the table filled with food she made herself. Ever since they began their relationship, the English woman's cooking improved but it was the love that she put into this special birthday feast from the roast beef to the chocolate cake piled high with whipped cream that made it all taste heavenly to Zane. It all brought him back to another time… Back to those carefree days when _he_ was still around…

"We've seen that look before, Zane," Aria quickly noticed the slightly melancholy look in Zane's icy orbs, "There's something bothering you. You can't hide the truth forever."

"You're right… I'm not wholly content…" He started, "It's just… it still won't be the exact same without my father…"

"I know your father's gone but we know what it's like so we'll help you move on." Nya offered, knowing what it was like losing a family member.

Just like the ones he had with his father, Zane's birthday wasn't celebrated with elaborate food or a birthday cake topped with candles. Instead, he just spent some time catching up with the other ninja and kunoichi, talking about their lives and plans for the near future. To Zane, it was these simple things that were easily taken for granted that mattered most. Changes both good and bad will always happen but as long as his and the ninjas' bonds remained strong, they can overcome them just as they did ever since they first accepted the burdens of being protectors of Ninjago. Zane had faith that they could help him move on and accept the changes in his life.

"It's almost strange," Zane started, "You all seem to grow accustomed to these changes while I have done nothing but wallow over the past…"

"I know how you feel," Cole replied, "It's not easy accepting such a big change and moving on. It took me years to move on from my mom's death but I got your back. We all do."

"How did you overcome her death?"

"These feelings don't go away overnight but I was able to let go of the past with the knowledge that I still have people who truly care about me, such as Luna, my dad, and you guys, of course. We always have each other, even in the darkest times, and knowing you, I'm confident that you will be able to move on."

Zane took in the ninja leader's advice and he was right.

It may take a long time, perhaps years, to fully free himself from the restraints his past placed upon him but one day, he will find the strength to live his own life without any dependence on his father. He may need some help but at least he wasn't going to deal with it all by himself.

"I still haven't fully healed from everything I've been through… will you help me…?" He looked up to his companions.

"Yes."

Zane couldn't be more grateful to be friends with the ninjas. He wouldn't be where he is now if he never met them. He had so much to say but can only find one phrase to express his feelings.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **It's so nice to be here again & I'll definitely be writing a couple more stories soon! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas & have a Happy New Year!**


End file.
